


Lion's Pride

by Silverheartlugia2000



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Galra Keith (Voltron), M/M, Transformation, elemental powers, klance, lion bonding, lion instincts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2018-09-07 22:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8819137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverheartlugia2000/pseuds/Silverheartlugia2000
Summary: Psychic bonds aren't a one way thing, there had to be side effects to having your soul attached to a giant robot cat wouldn't there? Just because Keith was part Galra dosen't mean he's the only one who can develop weird habits.. First voltron fic, established klance and galra keith, hints of elemental powers transferring over as well.





	1. Unleashed

**Author's Note:**

> First post to Ao3, most of my stuff has been over on FF so far, not sure if i want to bring over the hetalia stuff yet or not. anyway, first voltron fic, i have 3 chapters up so far others might come slowly :3 enjoy! (P.s. im ignoring the fact that lance did eject hunk right from his cockpit. lets just say it would mess with cabin pressure or lance couldnt activate his mask or something)

Pain.  
That’s all there was at the moment. Purple electricity zapped through his cockpit and over Blue’s hull. Lance couldn’t tell if it was her screams in his ears or his own, maybe it was both. All at once the burning stopped leaving needles prickling his nerves still. No that wasn’t just pain, the hair on his neck raised, they weren’t alone anymore. The energy carried a presence with it. Lance turns behind him seeing the electricity coil together to materialize a robed figure. His body was limp still, twitching occasionally. Fear gripped his heart his vision still flickering between his own and Blue’s, flashing between the threat in front of him and Red tearing through the ship that shot them. Trapped, paralyzed, Blue couldn’t do much from in here without ejecting him out too.

Something cool flooded into him as his heart pounded. It didn’t feel like fear, it felt like power. The strength of tides eroding the land, the force of storms tearing the sky, the chill of ice setting the world to sleep, the gentle ripples as water renewed life. He heard a roar, felt it, made it. A rush of cold swirled around him, the druid almost looking surprised as the world blurred into a white haze.

\--

Blue wasn’t moving, hanging limp in empty space. The initial rage that filled Keith’s vision had faded into worry now that there weren’t any more enemies to slice to bits. “Lance! Lance say something!”

Hunk floated closer nudging the prone lion gently, “Come on little buddy talk to me.. Please be okay..”

Shiro flew over pressing against Blue’s other side. “He must be out cold, Hunk help me get him back to the castle.”

Black and Yellow, being the largest of them besides Blue, sandwiched the latter between them and guided her gently back towards home.

All docked back in the hanger, the other castle inhabitants watched nervously as Coran messed around to open Blue’s hatch manually. Her jaw drops open with a hiss encasing them all with a mist of icy air. Hunk and Keith were the first ones in, stopping dead at the scene of the cockpit. Frost covered everything, what looked like a mass of ice in the middle of the floor was actually a frozen solid druid. Lance was sitting in his chair turned to face it, they thought he was unconscious at first but as Hunk touched his arm the blue paladin twitched and growled. He literally growls. Lance’s eyes snap open locking onto his friend, glowing an icy blue and silted like a cats, his lips curled back to bare teeth that seemed sharper than they should be.

Hunk yips in surprise drawing back slightly, “Lance..?” said boy blinks a few times, slowly his eyes turn back to normal locking onto Hunk again before passing out.


	2. Bonding and Catnaps

Keith was pacing in front of the couches, too nervous to sit still. That was the only reason he wasn’t sitting next to Hunk who had Lance’s head resting on his thigh, waiting for him to wake up. (It had taken him a while to figure out that no, they weren’t involved in the same way he was with Lance, they’d grown up together as brothers more than anything else) So now Hunk was one of the few he would completely trust when it came to Lance’s wellbeing when his instincts were agitated. In some ways they reminded him of old reruns of Gilligan’s Island, lanky Lance always running into trouble, then like Skipper Hunk would come running to help.

Coran said he was perfectly fine after an initial scan, despite the team’s obvious concerns about the state he was found in. But the caretaker refused to explain until Lance woke up so he could hear it for himself. Shiro sat opposite the other two, arms crossed and that worried dad look on his face. Pidge was looking through the ships records trying to find anything similar on what happened today.

It seemed like hours before they heard a soft groan, all eyes shot over to the prone figure in his flight suit. They’d taken off his armor to make him a little more comfortable.  
Lance’s face scrunched uncomfortably, curling in on himself. Hunk lay a hand on his shoulder and the blue paladin tensed eyes shooting open. Everyone stilled, Shiro and Pidge staring in shock at the same icy glow that the others saw before.

Lance glanced around frantically until he found who was holding him, “..’Unk..?” He still sounded groggy, disoriented no doubt too.

“Hey buddy, its ok were back at the castle. No zappy wizards around.” The teen laying against him slumped in relief, the glow in his eyes faded and Lance shifted to cuddle more into his friend who was happy to wrap him into a hug.

“I figured as much..” Coran sighs softly from by the door, walking over to join them Allura beside him.

“Are you finally going to tell us what happened?” Keith grumps taking a seat on Lances other side.

The ginger didn’t say anything at first, gently taking Lance’s chin and inspecting his eyes closely. They looked normal at first glance, but get close enough and you could see the pupils still slightly almond shaped. “Do you remember anything?”

Lance pulled away frowning in thought. “We.. we got hit pretty hard.. Felt like I was being tazed or something.. Turned around ‘n saw Vader poof in. I..I just remember feeling cold.. but it didn’t seem uncomfortable, just soothing, energetic even..”

Keith frowns softly, reaching over and twining one of Lances hands with his own. He felt normal temperature now at least.

“I’d say so with that coat of ice over everything.” Coran hums pulling up some pictures of the mess on a holo-screen. Lance blinks at it confused, his head tilting to the side. “Did Blue do that..?”

“No my boy. That was all you.”

The room erupted in exclamation, questions being shot rapid fire until Allura called for quiet. “It’s nothing to worry about just let us explain!”

Slowly the group settled, though still tense and fidgety. Lance was now curled into a ball, firmly sandwiching himself between Hunk and Keith. The physical contact just barely keeping him calm enough to listen still.

“Now stop that. It’s nothing to be afraid of, it’s just a sign that you’ve become closer to your lion.”

Allura nods in agreement. “You see, while the lions need paladins to guide them, they will start helping you in turn. Though the results are a bit more.. instinctual than anything. Their power and essence will mingle with your own, allowing them to become more like the paladins species, and paladins to become somewhat catlike..”

“Normally its rather subtle, especially with new paladins. Usually more distinct traits only form in deeper more experienced bonds. The most you’ll get is an instinct to stay together and protect each other like a natural pride would, perhaps small things like pacing around. However, there are instances it can be driven to extremes such as when Keith pounced on that drunk at the pub last week for getting too rough with Lance.”

“I thought that was part of the half-Galra thing..?” Keith frowns, while Lance flushed at the memory. He vaguely remembers being held possessively captive by his boyfriend's arms in a corner booth for the rest of the night, waiting for Coran to finish whatever they came there for.

“It’s a mix of both actually,” Coran explains twirling his mustache, “Since your new found natural instincts are similar to your paladin induced ones they’ll tend to mesh a lot and you’d be most likely to get effected often.” He turns to Lance, “Though now that Blue boy has shattered through the initial barriers like he did, we might have the same from him.”

“’s that why I can’t move..?”

“Actually I surmise that’s more to do with the Druid that slipped onboard. Channeling a lion’s element takes quite a bit of energy for even a spark, but it gets better with practice and stamina building. Managing to pull of such a powerful attack on your first attempt will probably knock you down for a few days at least.”

The room fell silent, absorbing the new information. Some worries about the consequences of starting to act like a cat hovered around, pulling away what little humanity some of them had left. Lance wasn’t sure what to think. On the one hand he had his own ice powers which was pretty cool, he could feel Blue even way up here now, warm with love and pride, certainly comforting. “So…. We’re like, literally a pride now..?”

“Seems like it..” Shiro piped up. “But honestly, I don’t think I mind about it too much.” He smiles softly. “We act pretty much like family anyway, seems like a good enough reason to call it that.” The teens around him slowly started to smile one by one, there was still uncertainty to be sure but if they were in it together it couldn’t be that bad right?

***

The next day…

 _Oooook don’t panic.. no reason to panic.._ Keith jogged through the corridors, totally not in a frantic search for the one member on the ship who hasn’t been seen by anyone for the last 3-5 hours… _Just because he got a liiitle upset when Lance clung to him all night and through breakfast and kinda tried to keep him from going to the training deck for a bit wasn’t any reason to worry about a lecture from Shiro and Hunk possibly cutting him off from anything other than space goo for the next month right?_

Keith really tried to be patient in learning this boyfriend thing, he really did. But despite the new love of getting his ears scratched, Keith still had a limit to how long he could comfortably maintain physical contact. They were still working on that..

Lance was clingy, they all knew that. It was so much worse when he was sick. The poor Latino was still rather lethargic and sore from the ice blast, added to that he seemed to be drinking several glasses of water every few hours (Coran said that the magic had used a great deal of his own fluids to make up for his inexperience, hence dehydration) In short Keith had been a pillow for 16 hours straight and got restless, in that frustration he might have ended up out right snarling at the blue paladin for just a little time to himself. And tried veeery hard not to linger on the hurt look he got back, Lance actually curling into himself and lowering his head in submission while Keith stalked away..

Now though, Lance was missing.. Not in his own room, nor Keith’s, Hunk and Pidge had been helping Coran with repairs all day and Shiro was with Allura sorting through the distress beacons, none had seen him since breakfast. The worst part though, Blue wasn’t in her hanger.

They couldn’t be gone though! Someone would HAVE to notice Blue taking off on her own for no reason, there were plenty of doors big enough for the lions to wander through, but no one knew where they all went.

Wait.. There! Finally! The faint sent of sea salt and Italian herbs! Keith had been in such a panic he hadn’t realized his human form had faded, but he didn’t care right now anyway, tearing full out towards it.

Oddly the smell of water grew stronger, Keith almost thought he could hear waves lapping about. Turning a corner, he came upon a very large chamber along with the water.  
Blue freaking had her own personal swimming pool.

Said lion was happily purring in the shallower end while swishing the water into soft waves with her tail. Her head tilted up as Keith entered then returns her gaze back to the waters, where Keith finally found his missing boyfriend tucked between her paws and SLEEPING UNDER WATER OK TIME TO PANIC NOW!

Without thinking the desert nomad jumped right in, and quickly remembered how bad he was at swimming halfway down..

Panic, flailing, and an unconscious gulp of water registered before something pulled him to the surface sputtering and gasping at oxygen, his fur uncomfortably wet and heavy feeling. Only once back on solid land-er ship floor did he manage to look up and see Lance holding him with a concerned look, eyes aglow and nuzzling his shoulder worriedly.

He didn’t even look out of breath! “W-what.. what the hell Lance! How are you-“ Keith broke off in a cough clinging to his shirt. “I thought you drowned in there!”

“Eh hehe.. Yeah about that..” Keith could have sworn he saw Lances ear twitch, maybe he still had water in his eyes.. “Uh.. after you left I was still feeling out of it, Blue called me down and said she knew something that’d help and lead me here. I grew up on a beach dude, and seeing this giant pool was like a long deserved vacation day, I might have over did it and dozed off..”

“That doesn’t explain how you’re still breathing..”

“Weeeeell.. apparently one of the powers of being the Paladin of water includes developing gills..”

Keith blinks at him owlishly, “Gills…”

“Ok, your weirded out.. Understandable just forget what I said.. I’ll just-” his rambling was stopped by Keith’s clawed finger gently resting on his lips.

“Lance.. Shiro has a robot arm, Allura has elf ears, I literally grow a coat of purple fur on occasion which associates me with the tyrants of the universe.. You having gills isn’t that big a deal.”

Lance stilled for a moment, Blue still watching their interaction from her pool, and slowly relaxed smiling softly. “Alright then if you say so.. But actually.” His head tilts slightly in curiosity, “Your fur looks kind of off today..” Lance blinks and shakes his thoughts away, “Probably just from taking a dip, come on let’s go get dry huh?” Standing up and hauling the slightly shivering space cat with him, they set off back upstairs.


	3. My Stubborn Fire Cub

Lance was still staring. Keith’s fur was still damp even after toweling off best he could, it made him cold and a bit cranky from his blanket cocoon on the common room couch.  
“What?”

“You really haven’t noticed yet?”

“Noticed what?” 

Lance smiles and chuckles softly about to answer when Pidge ambles into the room grumbling to themselves while fiddling with a new gadget in their hands. “-should be working why-Keith what happened to your face?!” The object in their hands dropped to the floor with a clatter.

Keith’s response was a low grumble as his ears pulled back, “You’ve seen me in fur before Pidge..”

“Yeah but since when is it red?”

Keith blinked at that, stunned for a moment before leaping up and scouring for some reflective surface. Making it over to the window a few button taps darkened the tint until he could faintly see himself. 

Indeed, he was still Galra purple but now there were red markings flowing across his cheeks and forehead, some highlights in his hair and lines starting to creep down his neck and shoulders where it hadn’t earlier. Oddly they reminded him of tiger stripes.

“What the crap…” Keith gawks. He felt a warm presence, a purring in his mind and what he would fail to describe as anything other than the ghost of a large warm tongue grooming his fur, red appearing wherever it did. 

Not in so much a voice per say but with feelings and images. Red softly chastised her Pilotcub on letting himself stay in such a miserable state when he should learn how to properly take care of this fur. Red is the guardian of fire after all and Pilotcub should stay warm and dry and not sulk in the cold. when suddenly the markings faded away before they grew anymore leaving plain purple. 

Keith stood there shocked to silence, if he had any skin showing it would be red out of embarrassment.  


Pidge ambles softly up behind him, “Keith? What happened? You ok?”

The taller teen startled slightly at their voice floundering for an answer while Lance giggles in the backround. “She marked you! She did! But it had to take a bath to do it!”

“What are you talking about?!”

It took a few tries for Lance to answer through his laughter. “Keith first off, think. How do cats take baths? Not in a pool that’s for sure.”

Keith groans softly hiding his face in his hands, that much he had figured out, though how exactly it worked that now his fur was dry and warm again while Red was still physically in her hanger wasn’t as important as the fact that his lion had just gave him a tongue bath!

“Yes I get it.. What do you mean by marked?”

Lance was still grinning like an idiot, Pidge put the pieces together and was barely holding back both their cackles and burning new questions. 

“The color just now, Red has officially marked you as hers. If it’s anything like Blue explained to me about mine the color might come back when you are being particularly Paladiny.”

“Wait, you change color now too?” Pidge snapped their head to him. 

Lance shrugs, “It’s not nearly as noticeable, maybe it’s the fur or something, but I got these lines around my face and eyes when I was swimming earlier.”

“I’d kinda like to see that-wait swimming?”

Lance grins again, looking much livelier than he had the day before maybe it really did help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok a little explanation here, part of why I wanted to turn Lance part cat instead of just Keith is the whole soul bond with a magic lion thing. But I found some interesting fan art on tumblr by Polarspaz about Lance actually being descended from Thundarians (Thundercats) and his long dormant genes of such becoming active. Too many cute cat things to play with! The reason why they have the marks they do is because Polarspaz convinced me that Lance is pretty fitting as a cougar, but Keith seems more like a tiger to me. Yes they are still mainly lion based in general due to their being Voltron and all, but hey its all one big cat family I can play with it if I want! X3
> 
> also.. ive been thinking of giving keith a tail.. Should i give him a tail? it'd be so fun!


	4. Make sure cats have plenty of playroom

**GALRA KEITH IS CANNON!!**

**GALRA TAILS ARE CANNON!! (I think? One of them had one at least!!)**

**MERMAID OBSESSED LANCE IS CANNON!!**

**THE FREAKING SHIP POOL IS CANNON!!!!!!**

**I ONLY HAVE GOTTEN THROUGH EP 8 BUT I CAN’T HOLD BACK MUCH MORE!!!!!**

Pidge was still on the couch with them, listening to Lance relay their excursion earlier. Keith kept his focus on the gadget they were fiddling with in their hands, his own gaze questioning their mischievous one. They just smirk back testing a button when Lance wasn’t looking Keith’s eyes going wide in realization and matching their grin.

“Hey Lance, what’s that on your foot?”

The blue paladin looks down seeing a strange red dot on his shoe. It shifted to the floor wiggling around. Lance frowns reaching out to catch it, the back of his brain saying something but he was too preoccupied to listen at the moment. As soon as his hand landed it shifted away, Lance scowled softly reaching out again.

And again it moved just out of his reach. Lance growls in his chest leaning forward. Pidge bit their lip to stifle the giggles while Keith just shoved his hands against his mouth. (Fangs are very hazardous to your own lips..)

Green and Red watched as the Blue warrior leapt around the room chasing the makeshift laser pointer. Keith finally cracked rolling to the side and laughing unable to sit up anymore. That is until Pidge smirks and aims it on the half Galra, resulting in the wind getting knocked out of him (and him off the couch) as Lance pounced bringing them to the floor.

Someone growled, Keith flipped them over, then Lance, until they both were just a whirl of purple, tan and a few other colors growls filling the room. Lance was bigger but he was lanky and Keith had a stronger build from training and genes. Lance gets tossed off towards the door, rolling to his hands and feet stanced to lunge again. They were both full blown feral mode now. Lance had the ice back in his eyes, pupils slitted, the marks he mentioned were visible too. An ocean blue lining his eyes and tear tracks leading down his cheeks, Keith’s ears pulled back and the red stripes were back. But they were both grinning, fangs pulled in a competitive smile and claws carefully sheathed.

They had turned this into a playfight.

Pidge stared at them, caught between giggling at the two acting out the lion king scene from the elephant graveyard, to gaping at the new changes they each had. Yes each, while this was the first-time Pidge saw Lance’s change first hand, no one had mentioned before that his ears had changed too, same color as his hair with an ocean blue band lining the edge, nor that he now had a fuzzy blue tail. Or the fact that Keith had a tail at all in the first place…

They both were similar but differed. Keith’s was semi-short and fluffy, the fur matching his personal shade of Galra purple but the end looking like it was set on fire in its colors. Lance’s was slender. Longer and sleek, but seeming to get bushier towards the end and much more pliable to bend too. Like a flowing river. Flicking back and forth playfully.

Ok maybe Pidge should stop them before they get to into it…

But as they stood up to break up the cat duo, Lance turned and darted out the door, running on all fours. The end of his tail flicking teasingly to get Keith into the chase, which the latter was all to happy to take.

Pidge stood there and blinked a few times. “Well at least I know this works..” they sigh, but it quickly turned onto a smirk. “And I have that whole scene recorded to add to my “Dorktron” movie~”

**Ok might be short but I wanted to do SOMETHING. And now that this part is done I can do a totally unrelated idea, though what I have yet to decide... *hums at list* and the Dorktron think was made up on the spot, I just needed a name for Pidges collection of embarrassing home videosXD Anyway, now BACK TO NETFLIX!!**


	5. Not all cats hate water

**I am so sorry! It's hard for me to stay motivated when I literally have nothing else to do than lay in bed nearly 23 hours a day.. for 4 months straight.. ADHD is not kind on that... Also after playing around with designs while I was drawing I tweaked the description of the tails from last chapter. (Hopefully I will eventually finish that sketch. Galra Keith with his stripes and Lance with his ears)**

Lance had crashed again, fast asleep on the couch curled up with Keith. they were tangled around each other, Keith nearly back to human again just his ears left out twitching in his sleep. Lance's tail had yet to leave either, wrapped around Keith's calf possessively.

Blue's idea of a good swim had helped a lot with the soreness and dehydration, but he still had a little way to go it seemed. And after running all around the ship like he had along with bothering the others with their antics for the better of an hour, Shiro finally plucked them up by the scruffs and planted them on the couch with a snap to settle down.

Now however he had the strongest urge to take pictures, if only he had a camera..

Shiro sighs to himself pushing the thought away for now. Maybe he could ask Pidge later, most likely they took some.

He simply walks closer to the couch gripping the two's shoulders and shaking them gently. Keith woke near right away, looking up at him questionably. Lance only curling up tighter with a reluctant whine.

"Come on guys, get up. Allura wants to talk to us."

A few minutes of wiggling, clinging to the back of the couch (Lance) and Shiro physically hauling them to their feet. The three head down towards the training room. Hunk and Pidge were already there glancing into several containers sitting between them and the Alteans.

"Ah good! You're all here now so we can get started!" Coran cheered and began shepherding them to sit in front of specific boxes. Keith and Shiro ended up in front of smaller ones than the other three had.

"Alright then. Now you may remember us talking about channeling the elements of the lions."

"That was literally only yesterday Coran.." Keith deadpanned.

The adviser just carried on unphased. "Yes. Well, today we're going to try a training of a different sort." He moved around the circle opening the various boxes, Pidge had a small collection of plants, Hunk a mound of rocks, sand and clay, Shiro's turned out to be holding a canister of colored gas and Keith's was some sort of stove-top burner. "Each of you will try and connect to your elements. I'm not guaranteeing anything will happen but a thorough test wouldn't hurt.

They all watched as Coran opened the last one, a tub full of water, in front of Lance. Shiro voiced the unspoken concern.

"Are you sure about this..? The last time seemed pretty close to killing him.."

"Which is precisely why we're going to start with a much smaller scale until he gets the feel of it. Its also important to start now in the case of unintentional mishaps. The powers sometimes tend to activate to the littlest things."

Allura giggles a bit, "Father would tell me stories about the paladins sneezing fire or blowing someone across the room if snuck up on."

There was a silent group realization that this had the potential for great hilarity and pranks, but equally the potential for great disaster.

Shiro gave a resigned sigh. "Fine then. Where do we start?"

Allura spoke up then. "Unfortunately, we aren't sure what the best method of bringing out these powers are. It's more of a bond based ability, so we'll just learn as we go!"

"Because the last time went so well.." Pidge quipped. Being shot at for hours on end still wasn't high on the success list.

"Uh.. I might have a suggestion?" All eyes turned to Lance, his usual confidence in his ideas wasn't showing like it normally did. He kind of looked nervous to hear the answer really.

Hunk smiled warmly, Shiro made a 'continue' gesture.

"We could just try asking them? The lions I mean. Like Green made that plant cannon after Pidge tried the Okari thing. I know back on the mer-world Blue kind of seemed refreshed and supercharged by the ocean, so…"

"True, Yellow didn't do well down there but Blue looked like she was having fun. Is that a thing? Does anyone else get impressions of visible emotion on them sometimes..?" Hunk frowns softly on his own thoughts now.

Shiro merely shrugs "It's a fair point, its not like they haven't guided us through things before. I think its worth a try."

-

-

-

"Holy crow I'm a water-bender!"

"Calm down Sokka.."

"Sokka wasn't a bender.."

"Up till now neither were you. Besides you sure aren't Katara."

Lance pouted at Pidge in return. It had been a few hours since Lances suggestion, the team falling into meditation mode as they communed with their respective lions. Pidge had managed to bloom a single extra leaf, the binary coded headset they used before had the same basic ideas, but without it it was far harder to communicate as clearly. Hunk hadn't managed anything but then again Yellow was the slow and steady type so he didn't mind at all. Shiro kept getting riddles made of visons which he was still sorting out. And Red was teasing Keith by taking control of his flaming burner herself and making it dance around like one of those tube people in front of car sale lots. (though he had to admit the bit with the Macarena was amusing)

Despite his face set in its well-practiced Grumpy Cat imitation, Keith still cast side glances at Lance. The water paladin had managed to form a ping-pong ball sized blob of water that clung to and rolled around his hands, but it was clearly straining him to hold it. His hands were shaking and he looked ready to drop out cold again. But the pride and excitement sparkling in his eyes made Keith hesitate to say anything.

In the meantime the mice had gotten bored and were wandering between them, poking around curiously on the teams various projects. Save the open flame of course. Pidge glanced over as Plachu jumped down of their knee crossing over to Keith to watch the flames dance. Lance was between them and Keith catching his eye on the way as well. But the way his eyes followed the mouse then failed to look away made Pidge frown softly. There was something about that look that was oddly familiar, but mixed with a hint of confliction?

The green pilot continued to observe racking their brains to remember where they'd seen it before. It finally clicked with the force slamming in a particle shield when Lance's hand released the water and twitched towards the mouse.

"HEY!" Pidge all but belted, making near everyone in the room jump. Lance snapped his head back towards them in question, along with the rest of the room. Crap…

"Uh.. Isn't it time for dinner yet? I'm hungry. Is anyone else hungry?" There was a chorus of agreement and a round of stretching stiff legs and backs while Coran stored the boxes away again. Pidge leans up tugging lance down to their level and whispered, "What were you thinking just now?!"

"Huh?"

"Plachu! I saw the way you were looking at him!"

"I don't know..? I just saw him go by and suddenly realized I slept through lunch.."

"Ok then were going to have to keep you fed around them then.."

"What? No, I wasn't gonna-" he seemed to pale a bit there.

"Lance. That stare is the same one my dog would give us on steak night.. You were. But know that you know you can stop it from happening again right?"

The taller teen nodded hastily, fingers tangling together out of nervousness. Pidge smiled softly grabbing Lance's wrist and dragging him to the kitchen for a snack while Hunk cooked.

**Ok so I've been thinking about what species would represent the other three. Hunk I'm still not sure for. Shiro I want to say would be an actual lion cause otherwise I'd be leaning towards the black panther and that just kinda feels more like picking it for color. Pidge though… Ok so in fifth grade the science teacher had one of those posters with like a bajlion animals from south America on it and we had to pick one to make a report on. I picked what I thought was a jaguar. The teacher said it was actually something called a margay, a species I and probably many others never even heard about. In addition to that she tried to get me to pick something different because there wasn't hardly any data on it at the time. (She was right my report ended up very lacking) but I stuck with it because it was something new to me. Margays are actually pretty small. And they spend a majority of their lives in the canopies. While pidge didn't have their nature vibe before season two, we did see that they do like sitting in high places and can easily climb around in harder to maneuver areas. And now that Pidge is growing into Green's powers I think it fits rather well.**


	6. Doubts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is very late! More so cause I started a Kingdom Hearts story in the mean time! But motivation can be a real bitch to catch sometimes! Hooray for Lance’s birthday/season 3 hype to kick me up some! Also this might sorta maybe the start of an actual small plot arc???? I have some idea where this is going but I’m still working out the details!!

A few weeks passed by, Lance recovering to be his normal self again. As his stamina came back, his water-bending improved greatly. The shake from the first day had vanished Lance was able to form perfectly round bubbles instead what looked more like shapeless blobs. Now starting to slowly to make them move around or change shape. The max compacity he could control had increased a little but as far as freezing it went, nothing more than a slight chill happened.

Second in progress was Pidge. They discovered that the Okari’s headbands didn’t exactly clarify their commands. More so focused and amplified it to where the trees of their world could hear them easily. There was a new potted plant that now took residence on their workbench, slowly growing bit by bit as Pidge figured out how to be more direct.

Shiro had taken up more time to do breathing exercises and Hunk meditation. Both starting to feel little quivers towards the power. Keith kept getting frustrated, only managing to start tiny sparks. Maybe a matches worth of real flame if he got pissy enough.

Mental exercises had always been harder to figure out than physical ones to him. Though more obscure things did come easier, like mapping out where Blue might be back on Earth or judging the best way of getting around obstacles blocking his path. Maybe he really was autistic like that one school psychiatrist thought.

But today wasn’t a training day. Just a few hours ago the team had chased off a small troop of Galra who were exploiting most of a central marketing town on an outlying planet they stopped in. The thing was, the troop wasn’t all that high ranking or excessively equipped. Just a forgotten little scout team who decided to use the Empire’s name to their advantage, as well as their giant body types, to bluff and rough house their way into controlling the local nobles.

One thing struck Keith as odd while trying to force them out of the palace. Some of them seemed worried, frantic even. Not about the Paladins coming to challenge them but getting deeper into the fortress. The few they had knocked unconscious were rounded up and taken to the castle, along with an invitation for the Princess and the team to stay a few days. Expressing the want to have a victory celebration and discuss some political things that Keith _should_ show up for, but socializing and making relations weren’t _his_ forte as much as say, Lance or Shiro..

Allura had slowly come to accept the Blades allowing them on the ship and included in meetings. Straight from the empire however, captured Galra went straight into the highest security brigs.

Right now they were grouped up in the bridge, Allura reading (translating) the written invitation they’d been instructed to give her. Apparently, their hosts insisted on a formal gathering that night, meaning the team had to bring the fancy clothes they had acquired for such occasions. They also asked that even though the threat has been routed, tension among the citizens were still high and many were wary of armored strangers walking through the streets. In order to keep panic minimum, they were requested to come ununiformed.

Shiro sighs to himself as the Princess dismissed them, turning to the rest of the group. “Ok so we can’t take the armor. And I’m not even going to pretend that any of you will listen and not bring anything dangerous..” He looks to Keith and Pidge in particular. And honestly, it’s not like Shiro can take his arm off either. Plus he did feel better knowing the team had some sort of defense in case things turned south. “Just make sure it’s discreet enough to not draw attention and ONLY used as a last resort, are we clear?”

A chorus of acknowledgement answered, but still Keith felt off. Usually he’d take his questions to Shiro, but while he would be most likely to understand or trust his worries, Keith had no proof to his claim. None of the others seemed to have noticed the difference in this fight, and now the Black paladin had been swept away to discuss what arrangements had to be made before he even had a chance to ask.

Instead he worked up the nerve to ask his second choice, especially on Galra matters. Kolivan and Antok spend the most time on the ship out of all of the Blades. And when Keith had started showing the ability to shift forms (despite the initial panic attack) they were the first ones there to help him through it. The team was instantly supportive yes, but they had just as little clue of what to actually do about it as Keith did.

They would also sometimes share information on Galra biology, explain some of the weirder impulses or needs he would have, or just amuse them all with stories of mishaps in cadet squabbles and what passed as pop culture. It helped Keith feel like he wasn’t as much as an unholy oddity as he had when he started having his identity crisis caused by getting splashed with quintessence. That outside the aggression of the Empire’s military, Galra weren’t all monstrous and could even be normal easygoing citizens. Now that he looked back on it the mall cop and the guy who forced Hunk into dishwashing were rather tame in comparison….

Due to the obvious the Blades had opted to stay in the Castle, helping Coran with repairs and perhaps to interrogate the prisoners. So after he had packed his formal wear and some spare clothes, then triple checking his Blade and Bayard were hidden (unfortunately his favorite jacket had to be traded for a longer one to do so) Keith went to find one of them before meeting the rest of the team at the shuttle.

“Can you explain why you came to this reasoning?” Kolivan asks, Keith having found him helping to secure the prisoners. All had been given a sedative before the trip, both to avoid struggle and to keep the Blades secret from them.

Keith takes a breath nodding to one in particular. “The one with the stripe between his eyes. He saw me, watched me knock down some droids. But instead of holding his ground he bolted. Shoved me aside without a second glance. I chased him down a couple of halls before catching him but the whole time it looked like he was searching for something more important. Even tied up he kept yelling about being let go. I tried to ask why but with me being a paladin and all, he wasn’t very trusting of my intentions..”

It was strange behavior indeed, doubly so for a trained soldier with an established base to keep hold of. Escape could be expected, but in ignoring ones enemies to venture _deeper_ into territories the other side had reclaimed…

Kolivan stroked the end of his braid in thought, “We had planned on disguising a few men to pose as prisoners already in the Princess’ custody, it would be easier to get them to talk to allies than jailers. I shall have one placed close to him. If anything urgent should surface we will call.”

Keith’s shoulders loosened slightly in relief, nodding in reply. “I still need to tell Shiro, and with everything going on later I’m not sure when I’ll get the chance without the locals hovering around. I know he’d still take it seriously but…”

The Galra only gave the softest of smiles, “But you don’t wish to worry him or imply the people false with little reason.” A large purple hand lightly rested on Keith’s head. “You are still learning Cub, and it is wise to give thought to your doubts and share them. But caring for kin is also important. I saw your bond during your trial, and he has also come to me at times in concern for you. I suggest you at least attempt to speak to him, and if we do find anything of interest before you can I will help explain if you wish it.”

The half Galra nodded the slightest bit. They didn’t get to talk anymore as Allura started using the princess riot on the coms that “Keith will be in the shuttle in the next five dobashes or they will leave without him!” he half considered missing that flight..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so regardless if cannon changes it later on, this story WILL use the adopted Broganes headcanon. I like it too much! Keith did say shiro was like a brother, but for this fic in honesty he meant is a brother and couldn’t get himself to say it that way with his then panicked and pain riddled brain :3 Also I love the idea of autistic Keith and ADHD Lance. While in my Hetalia stories America’s ticks are mostly biased on my own and what I can make of his character. Keith and Lance are more clearly defined in some set behaviors, so keep in mind not every diagnosed individual has the exact same quirks. Some examples I can point out in these diagnosis is like those stated above for Keith, I mean how many people would you think would try to use a geyser powered rock to cross a canyon or go for the trap door instead of the main one? While Lance can be seen getting bored if sitting still too long -waiting around on Sendak being mind probed he started doing the bicycling thing, also Lance is smart in his own ways but sometimes dosent have the patience to sit through a long science babble from Pidge even when most of the time he is able to reword it into simpler easier to understand terms - and getting random spouts of excessive energy - it seemed like he had waaaay to much sugar or something when catching Hunk up on the Blades infiltration plan.   
> Also please excuse what little I showed of Kolivan! We still know next to nothing about him, and sterner serious characters like him or Yin Sid take me more time to get a feel of than open and happy ones. And I’m not quite convinced Antok is totally dead? We saw him get hit, collapse and then his body wasn’t seen again for the rest of the fight..?


	7. Don't let your cat wander alone in new places

**Note! I thought this species up before I saw the previews for the new comic set!! But I’m still gonna squee at puppy aliens!! Parts of this were thought up before even season 3.**

**I spent the last day and a half after watching season 4 wanting to do a new chapter, this was already half written before then but Ive had bad problems with ear/sinus caused headaches the last week or so too.**

The species of this planet, Camanians, were actually sort of pretty. Most only a head taller than Shiro. They had slim figures that portrayed a great deal of grace and fluidity in their movements. Faces ranged to wide but prim fox like features, mysterious eyes and soft smiles, to slender wolfish heads and mischievous grins. They obviously took pride in keeping well groomed, their fur clean and soft with just the right amount of healthy shine.

The more common folk towards the outer city were a little less brushed and dusty giving them a more wild look. But here self-care was important which earned a few points in Lance’s book.

As Keith predicted the first few hours down here were downright boring. First some introductions, public thank you ceremonies, the princess doing the princess thing while the others occasionally chipped in with something smart or heroic sounding. Keith had learned it was best to not give much input if someone else wasn’t near enough to keep him from saying something rude with his blunt observations. The only thing he could do was stand there and look prett- er tough! Do the stoic samurai bit as Lance called it and be intimidating!

 That is until a rather distracting, and _sharp_ , whistle sound tore right through his ears causing him to flinch back with a yelp and rub one while he looked around.

“What the hell was that?!” He wailed a bit louder than his normal volume. Drawing several pairs of eyes from the various Camanians in the room.

“What was what?” Shiro glanced to him in confusion.

“The whistle? You didn’t hear it?” Allura replied.

The one they had been talking to, Revolus, a member of one of the many side families under the Alfas grins apologetically. “Ah that was the kitchens signaling dinner is being served. I apologize the alert is at a frequency that some species aren’t able to hear, or apparently-” glancing to Keith curiously, “can cause mild pain.”

The red paladin pouts while rubbing his ears, a halfhearted glare aimed at their hosts until a rather hearty elbow in the ribs from Allura focused him elsewhere. Namely getting air back in his lungs.

“I am curious though, the rest of your friends didn’t hear it, how is it you could?”

“Uh.. That’s a uh..” Keith was saved from answering by a large hand on his back pushing him down the hall.

“Ah that doesn’t matter! Come on let’s get some grub I’m starving!” Hunk easily steered the conversation away from Keith and towards his culinary experience, asking about what foods they made on this planet. Keith mentally gives Hunk a thanks barely keeping the surprise of his face when he felt an unexpected burst of yellow warmth in return. Its been getting more common, but the mind meld exercises have allowed the five of them to detect tiny bits of emotion from each other from time to time. Mostly if they were in physical contact though.

Hours trickled by, the dinner was more of a banquet with food topped tables set to the side and a large open room for guests to walk around and mingle. Shiro had been kept rather close to Allura’s side as Coran had ~~guilt tripped~~ entrusted him as appointed chaperone/bodyguard, the rest of the team had drifted off a while ago slowly getting picked apart by curious on goers coming up and talking to them, asking questions.

The few glances he got of Lance and Keith together seemed tense. Keith had never been much of a party goer but usually stuck close to one of them when in public. Staying with Lance was here or there these days. He knew the flirting was just who the Cuban was and it also helped a lot during relation meetings but Keith still couldn’t help that possessive streak. The fall out when Pidge tried to leave was part fear of losing them and part built up frustration over Shiro ‘favoring’ them since the mission to free Red.

When Shiro looked around again doing his umpteenth head count for the night he came up short. Frowning he checked a second time and came up with the same result. As politely as he could he weaseled away from the conversation Allura was having with a group of Caminians and weaved through the crowd towards where he last saw Lance.

The familiar chestnut colored hair came into view already in conversation. Waiting for a pause before interrupting, “Pardon me but Lance can I talk to you for a second?”

“Oh hey Shiro. Sure I was ready to get a refill anyway.” The Blue paladin turned back to his audience with a smile, excusing himself before walking away with his team leader.

The smile dropped as soon as they found an empty corner, “So what did you need?” Lance never even made eye contact gazing over the room instead.

“I was going to ask if you knew where Keith went, but I get the feeling you haven’t seen him either?”

A second of hesitation, a direct glance and a few bites of the lip before the younger sighs. “No, he took off almost twenty minutes ago, said something about fresh air. Looked close to having a sensory overload attack to me, but I couldn’t get away from those guys fast enough to follow him..”

Shiro frowns softly patting his shoulder. “its ok, he’s good at handling them alone when he needs to.”

“Still..”

“I know, I know. Tell you what you’re the better smooth talker, go keep an eye on Allura for me and I’ll go hunt him down ok? I think they started trading hair tips when I left?”

Lance chuckles with a soft grin, “Sir, yes sir. Just… tell me if you find him?” that professional public mask was firmly in place but Shiro could see the wisps of concern hidden in his eyes and voice.

“I will.” Shiro pats his shoulder again. “Get going before Coran skins me for leaving her unguarded too long.”

Lance gives one last grateful smile before joining the Princess. The Black paladin proceeded to give the room a thorough sweep before looking elsewhere. Halfway through he received some help in his quest.

Shiro tensed slightly, a rumbling in the back of his head calling to him. He gets a brief view of the hanger. The lions would often drift together on lazy days, or when the team needed to go on planet without them for diplomacy meetings. All five gathering in Black’s hanger since it was big enough to hold them all and set right in the middle of the ship between the other four.

_BlackShiro_ watched on as Red paced irritably, obviously upset. But every time she made for the airlock a sharp call from _ShiroBlack_ would send her back and the pacing would start again.

Shiro blinks as he settled back into his physical self. His brows furrowed, instinctively looking around for Keith. Black leading him on with Red’s directions.

Red has been overly protective of him since they had tried to attack Zarkon on their own. No doubt that had earned Keith points to let her get a shot in at the madman that caged her for who knew how long. Especially if the charged particle canon they unlocked had anything to say. But Black had also given him hints that she was more upset about _after_ the wormhole. Laying useless, unconscious, while Keith ended up needing to beg for Black’s help instead. Red didn’t want a repeat of that… Sure as hell explained why she kept running off to play ‘fetch the hothead’ so much lately.

The Red paladin turned out to be a ways off from the ballroom, sitting on a bench in an empty balcony and watching the sunset. Shiro wouldn’t have thought anything about it would have been enough to set Red off, if it weren’t for the fact that Keith’s ears where showing. The still new tail lain out slack behind him.

Coming around to sit by his side Shiro noted that wasn’t all that seemed off with his adopted little brother. Keith hardly noticed he came over. His eyes seemed glazed staring off into the distance. He wasn’t even fully Galra, just some halfway point. His eyes stayed their normal shade of violet, the corneas only a faint hint of the vibrant glowing gold that marked most of the race. The gold wasn’t ever strong enough to drown out Keith’s violet iris’ unless it was dark. Pupils dilated into thin slits in the harsh light. The claws and fangs where there but his skin had only turned in a few places making his face sort of stylishly framed and his arms getting ‘socks’ to just before his elbows.

Shiro frowns softly, nudging his shoulder. “Keith? Bud, you okay?”

Keith blinks a few times, making a sound that seemed halfway between a hum and a mewl. “Kashi..? Sorry, did’ja need me for something..?”

“…no you're fine. Are you feeling alright? You sound tired.”

“Mmm.. a’lil..”

“Maybe you should hit bed early. It’s been a long day.”

Keith shrugs, his head drooping a bit, “J’s smells weird here, I’ll be fine.” Even as he said that the half Galra slumped towards the taller till he was leaning comfortably against him and his eyes slipped closed. Shiro shifted slightly, putting an arm around Keith in a comforting hug.

In his head though, all of Shiro’s alarm bells where ringing. Keith hadn’t called him by that name since he turned twelve. The few times he did, it was always when he was seriously sick. (Like that time Shiro had to watch over him during his second year at the Garrison after Keith had to get his wisdom teeth removed. Escorting home a Keith on pain killers had been an amusing memory.) Not to mention the half transformation and lack of lucidity.

Shiro waited a good ten minutes to be sure he was asleep, scratching Keith’s scalp lightly. It was always an effective way to calm him down, it only worked better once the ears came in. He would even purr sometimes, it was adorable. Eventually the elder gathered Keith up to take him back to their assigned rooms. The only stirring he got was a low grumble and a hand fisting his shirt.

He didn’t really want to leave Keith alone. But taking him back to the ballroom room in this state would most likely cause trouble. So Shiro settled him on the bed, pulled off his boots and jacket and pulled the sheets over him. After searching the hidden pockets of the jacket Shiro slipped his Blade and Bayard in their customary place under the pillow. (Keith would throw a fit if he didn’t find them there when he woke up. Luckily the Marmora had shown him how to shrink it back into knife form.)

Shiro stood for another minute smoothing Keith’s hair back, getting a low purr in return, before finally stepping away to the door and turning off the lights after him. He’d report to the others and come back as soon as he could.

 

**About Keith calling Shiro Kashi, I kinda wanted a more cutesy name for lil Keith to latch onto, and I can also kinda see Keith being into Naruto at some point perhaps? He had to learn some knife/sword skills from somewhere even if he could be mostly self-taught so anime is a good bet. Shiro having a close enough name and it’s easier to pronounce ;) Is Takashi his first or last name..? I know Japanese cultured people prefer being called by their last name by people who aren’t close, and their last names are written first on documents and things but with Shiro and the show being written here in the US I’m kind of confused…**


	8. The Smell of Home

 

 

**Oook I just realized I misspelled alpha as alfa in the last chapter... I knew it looked wrong but I couldn’t figure out why… Sooo let’s just say that’s how they spell it here on this planet ok?? I grew up on MMPR!! That’s probably why it looked right and wrong at the same time!!**

**Its short but I feel bad for not doing anything for so long, plus I’m sorta giddy to put this out, plus it’s a good cliffhanger point**

Right after the banquet dispersed Shiro came back to check on Keith again, no one but the other paladins showed notice of his absence. The other three following him into Keith’s assigned room. They all stopped at the sight of an empty and stripped bed. “Keith..?” Shiro jogged further into the room moving towards the open door for the bathroom. The sheets had left a trail towards it, pillows thrown to the other side of the room.

A small shuffle drew his attention to a tinted wall that he assumed was a shower of sorts. A pointed look at the other three told them to keep back while Shiro eased it open. It took a second look from him to make them stop again.

Keith had backed into the far corner still half shifted and looking only slightly more awake. Clearly in a defensive stance, using the wall to keep upright while crouched to sit on the floor, but in a way that was easy to jump back up in an instant. As soon as he saw Shiro, Keith’s grip tightened around the Blade in his hand but there was a slight tremble to the rest of his body.

Shiro knelt low, getting even with Keith’s level and keeping his voice soft and gentle. “Keith?”

“Don’!” Eyes flashed and the knife raised a little. “S’ay back!” He sounded hoarse and groggy, an edge of fear in his words.

“Ok. Ok I won’t move. I’ll stay right here and talk alright?” Shiro held his hands up in surrender. Keith’s eyes trying to focus on him but not quite managing it.

“..Sh’ro..?”

“Yeah buddy its me. Are you ok? Why were you hiding?”

“I.. I uh..” Keith faltered trying to figure out just that. Blinking through the lingering feeling of sleep. “I don’ know.. Jus’ feels like I had a bad dream or something..”

“Must have been a heck of a nightmare to get’cha up in this state..” Pidge frowns.

Keith flinched but lowers his knife, his ears drawing flat as well. Shiro crept over placing a soft hand on his shoulder. The tremble picked up at the touch and Shiro drew back again.

Keith didn’t like to be touched sometimes. Normally it was directed more at strangers, avoiding physical contact as much as possible. Wary to trust people in the first-place due to past experiences, and unfamiliar contact just bothering Keith’s autism in general. Shiro had spent years memorizing all the little tics and triggers as well as ways to handle them.

Shiro and, slowly, the team were exceptions most of the time but there were still phases where Keith preferred to keep distance.

“You’re ok now. Come on let’s get you back in bed ok? You still look kind of out of it.” It took some coaxing but Shiro managed to get the other three to leave and Keith to get back under the sheets, taking a seat on the edge himself.

“Do you want to talk about it?” He wouldn’t push if Keith didn’t want to.

The younger didn’t look like he was going to. Spending a few minutes rubbing his fingers on the familiar handle of his Blade, his shoulders slowly relaxed with the motions. “It was weird… I know someone was talking, but I wasn’t paying attention to what they said. Couldn’t really. There was this smell that kind of drowned out everything else, I couldn’t focus on anything else.. felt heavy and tired.. It was nice but there was something wrong about it too.” Keith was getting anxious again fingers griping tighter to his knife. Shiro shifted, kicking off his shoes, until he sat in the bed properly. Keith instantly curling up and pressing against his brother’s side.

“I just remember hands.. they kept touching my face, my hair, my ears.. I didn’t like it..” Maybe it was the scent thing again but Keith calmed back down after pressing his face against him. Shiro hugs him warmly, the arms much more familiar than the ones in his dream.

Keith had always been sensitive to his environment. Shiro wasn’t sure if it was the autism or a Galra thing now. Usually only socializing or frustration overloaded him, too many people and he would drift off towards somewhere quiet, too much frustration and he’d just start yelling. Smells were rare but could sometimes do it though, especially strong overpowering ones like a candle store in the mall, but that reaction had Keith just ran out of it as quick as he was able.

Unable to help himself in paranoia, Shiro leaned into Keith’s hair. There was a fading trace of.. something there.. But it was so little it could also have easily been from something around the building or even soap off the sheets. It sort of bothered him, but he couldn’t do anything about it now, not with Keith actively reaching for help. So Shiro just hugged him close, pulling the sheets snug around them. His flesh arm holding the red cub protectively to his left side, right hand carding through the purple-black hair leaving it free to fry any intruders that try to come back in.

When he asked them later, Lance had said something about catching a weird smell here or there in passing, Hunk and Pidge hadn’t noticed anything.

Well maybe it was just them? Honestly Shiro wouldn’t be surprised if it wasn’t just his arm Haggar toyed with. (That warped clone image she showed him still gave him nightmares) It was hard tell if there was any difference in his senses compared to before, but he also didn’t remember being able to pick out Keith from the others just by the younger standing near enough to him either.

He’d thought about it more than once. He used to pass it off as spikes of adrenaline making him more aware, but when the Blade started to help Keith through his second puberty for lack of a better term, Shiro would notice he could almost follow the exercises they set up to test how potent his senses were and showing him how to use them.

But if it was something only heightened smell could pick up -even one as slight as Shiro’s- and get affected by, it should be something to watch out for. Good or bad had yet to be determined. For all he knew it could just be some new allergy Keith had to something on this planet which in turn caused the nightmare. Shiro wasn’t one to let his guard down easily.

**…..I have started to see art where Shiro gets Black’s wings…. WHY DID I NOT THINK OF THIS BEFORE?? I LOVE WINGED CHARACTERS!!! EVEN IF WE ONLY SAW IT A FEW TIMES THAT AND BEING THE BIGGEST ARE BLACK’S UNIQUE TRAITS!!!! So it most likely will show up at some point.**


	9. Cats Dont Like To Reveal Their Hurts

**(warning for AN includes season 5 ranting but nothing in the chapter)**

**Wow just wow so Kuron is definitely a thing for sure now, lance is still getting sidelined I almost thought he wasn’t in the mission at the start of the first episode he was being so quiet.. and Lotor is developing for sure. BUT HOLY CRAP WE GET TO MEET PURPLE MOM OMG SHE’S SO PRETTY AAAAAAAHHH!!!!! My first thought when they showed her was “Lance was right, I really can recognize that mullet anywhere.” I have been working on a drawing of Galra Keith with red tuffed tail, and after this episode I decided to go back and put some of his moms looks into it as well, the red stripes might take more time to finish, not happy with them yet, but I think ill post the non red stripe look soon hopefully~**

Three days passed. The talks were long and tedious, even more so with Shiro constantly worrying about Keith. After the first night he never seemed to settle. The nightmares kept coming back, and more often than not, Keith woke up in fur with near vivid images floating through his head still. He never told the others what they were about but it was clear they were getting worse. It didn’t help that he sometimes reduced back into that dazed state.

There were times when Keith was perfectly fine, if a little extra snappish due to lack of sleep. Then out of nowhere he’d start acting hazy again. It was near impossible to get out of the talks himself. The elders that made up half the counsel were the old stubborn kind who had lived off years of tradition and respect in Alfa positions, the other half were mostly younger but also gave him vibes of cocky CEO types. Well what could he expect from a marketing based planet.. At least they weren’t as shady as that Unulu guy.

The only reason Keith was let go from the table were because those hazy moments made him look so tired and sick, and since him and Lance couldn’t really contribute any ideas to this board they were usually let back to their room before he had the chance for his form to slip.

On top of that when he was lucid his temper got the better of him, the hovering and nightmares kept suffocating him and would kick Lance out at some point only to be shaken up again hours later after he had another fit. Keith was also withdrawing from touch near constantly now.

Shiro was jolted out of his thoughts as Allura calls his name. “Y-yes princess?”

“Coran just called me. He wants to talk to you in private.”

Glancing around the table he saw everyone watching him, Pidge eyeing him in both concern and curiosity.

“Uh right, I guess I’ll just step outside then.. if you’ll excuse me.” The Black Paladin nods and uses all of his will to not flat out run from the room.

Once the doors are closed behind him Shiro huffs out a relived sigh, searching out an empty room and activating the little com pad.

However instead of vibrant orange hair and a peppy accent Shiro was greeted by a violet and stern face.

“Kolivan? Is something wrong?”

“I’ve gotten some information that the Red Paladin will want to be informed of.”

“Keith? What about him?”

“Has he not had time to speak to you yet?”

“He’s been acting off since we got here.. Keith keeps losing his control and gets stuck in some half completed shift, never seems completely alert, nightmares.. I’m starting to think there’s something here he’s allergic to.. What did he want to talk about?”

Kolivan looked worried for a fraction of a second, then quickly summarized the conversation he and Keith had shared before they had left the castle. Shiro had to fight the urge to facepalm.

“Why didn’t he say something sooner..?”

“In part the cub didn’t want to add to your stress if it turned out to be nothing.” Shiro opened his mouth to object but the Blade kept going. “But he also expressed concerns of being overheard by less understanding ears.”

That.. made a lot of sense actually. Keith knew Shiro wouldn’t pass off any of the teams worries about something so little. Especially after the Nyma incident. Keith more so since Shiro could pretty much read his emotions better than most of the others could. And 80% of the time the paranoia the Red pilot had was justified in the end. Shiro first met him when Keith was only seven, but the guardedness was already there. It had taken a lot to crack through that shell..

Added to the fact that they were on a planet recently freed from an attack, showing concern for one of them, could cause trouble. The Blade were hardly tolerized as it was.

Shiro gives himself a second to take a breath and stow that topic for later. “I take it you found something then?”

The prisoner, Kriven, wasn’t a soldier. At least not anymore. The whole troop were actually defectors. After Kriven’s small scout ship had been damaged in an asteroid shower, they got left behind by the battle cruiser they were assigned to. The commander left them for dead saying that, “If you’re stupid enough to not see giant flying rocks hurtling towards you, how do you expect me to trust you to do the job right?” Kriven had ended up calling his daughter Rayla for a tow. She was actually quite a gifted engineer but never given any proper education for it for it. The ship has been vagrant ever since to avoid being captured under treason.

They only kept up the appearance if still being enlisted because honestly who would think there would be AWOL Galra? If another squad visited a public station after them they wouldn’t think anything if other ships had been there.

The true reason for their ‘invasion’ was that they had stopped here to resupply, during which Kriven’s daughter had vanished. The troop had been trying to force out intel, all had become fond of the perky girl that saved their hides, but the commoners had pretty much unknowingly cried wolf seeing the higher ups being harassed.

“Shiro… I highly believe you should look further into Keith’s illness, possibly send him back here if all else fails..”

And the warning bells were back again. Ringing so loud they could have given Spiderman’s sense a run for its money. “Tell me.”

“She’s a halfling. The mother was lost from illness when she was small. And judging by the pictures he showed us, the influence of her species gives Rayla a rather-*ahem* ‘abandoned kitten look’ is the term I think Lance would use.” And he has. On Keith. When Keith first brought up the doubt that being born as a mix was what had made him unwanted by both sides of his family. Apparently, half-bloods were often seen as a weakness by the higher Galra, and an easy target from anyone else.

“Kriven also said that she exhibited some of the same symptoms you described of Keith.”

Ice suddenly fills Shiro’s stomach. He hasn’t been able to check on Keith since dinner the night before. the damn Elders hadn’t left him a minute to himself to try. He had barely set one foot out of his room this morning before an attendant had whisked him back to a fancy breakfast with the council. Shiro assumed that since he hadn’t seen Lance today the Blue Paladin was still with him while the rest of them were still caught in talks.

Shiro fumbled with the pad, hanging up on Kolavan and dialing in Lance’s frequency. No one picked up, but when trying Keith’s it answered immediately. Keith must have set it up somewhere hidden deliberately. Shiro could see the room, see the two jackets hanging of a chair that used to be upright but the room was empty, things were dragged around like a struggle had taken place. The discarded knife was all he needed though.

Time seemed to stop, Shiro could vaguely see himself running back to the Counsel room, he could hear himself calling to the others in panic, he saw their faces twist and heard one of the Alfas call for the guards but it wasn’t until Pidge was in his face screaming that he snapped out of the shock.

They ran as a group through the halls, it would have been better to split up, logical even. But with two Paladins already missing, no armor, and no coms Shiro insisted they stick together.

===

Lance was panicking. He didn’t recognize where he was. There were voices around him. His head felt fuzzy, a dull throb making itself very known. The only thing he was sure of is he was lying next to Keith and they weren’t in the bedroom anymore.

Even that assurance didn’t last long as he felt something close around his neck with a ‘click’ the sudden weight getting him to jerk back. Lance didn’t get very far though as hands grabbed hold forcing him still. Still the Water guardian thrashed with all his might. Swinging his limbs and clawing all in range until pain surged through his neck, instantly causing him to freeze. A hand covered his face, holding a cloth that smelled so sickly sweet it made his head fog.

Vaguely he wondered if this was that smell that Keith had been complaining about, his eyes sliding over to the other lazily. He could see another person hovering over Keith, giving him the same treatment. The only difference was that Keith was trembling, like he already knew what was going to happen next. Those violet eyes glazed and grew wet. Something deep inside Lance snapped.

===

Shiro staggered as something roared. It wasn’t Black. It wasn’t Red on one of her rescue attempts either otherwise the whole building would have heard it. No, it was inside his head, a slew of emotions washing over him from something foreign yet familiar.

 Pidge and Hunk must have felt it too all three of them tensing in sync, Allura looked at her paladins worriedly. “What is it?”

“You guys felt that right?” Shiro asked.

“Was that..”

“Yes yes it was.” Hunk interrupted Pidge “I mean I know at least between me and him its been easier to do this outside of Voltron, but that was a _very_ strong and _not_ happy thought! We gotta hurry!”

Hunk took off in a sprint, Shiro only a second after. Pidge ended up having to be plucked up by Allura in order for the other two to catch up, the smaller settling to ride on her shoulders.

“Someone explain to me what just happened!” the Princess demanded after getting close enough to the boys. Hunk was too busy following some invisible sense in his head so Pidge filled in instead.

“We felt Lance. It wasn’t as strong as when we form Voltron or use the meditation helmets but it was him!”

“The psychic bond? And you can use it to find him?”

“I-I don’t know, it’s already fading for me. Hunk and Lance have been friends for ages, they’re the first ones who could really use it at all without enhancements. It’s just..”

“Just what?” Allura glanced over her shoulder to look at the green pilot, their face was full of worry.

“Lance usually feels cool and bubbly, maybe like a fast-moving stream when he’s excited or panicked. But that.. That was cold. Harsh, bitter cold.. it- it felt like…”

Shiro picked up where Pidge couldn’t, “He’s angry. And he’s hurt..”


	10. If Your Cat is Hiding, Please Don't Corner it

**Ok if Keith seems a bit ooc for this arc I was thinking of it like this: first off keep in mind this is set season 2-3ish with Shiro never disappearing, second Keith is proud of his strength that’s obvious, but when he’s drugged his body is useless, his limbs don’t cooperate, what he can move he can’t put any force behind, he can’t even put two thoughts together for a decent plan, even his link to Red gets fuzzy which is why she can’t go get him. And once he’s sober again he can’t handle it, that denial sets in that he can do better next time, he can protect himself, and he won’t get caught again. Plus with the others hovering the ‘hands’ don’t always happen, only when he’s on his own. The rest are just lingering nightmares. And now that its gotten to the point of kidnapping and Lance being involved he just doesn’t care anymore. And I know the science behind this drug is shit but I tried at least!**

Twenty minutes. It took twenty minutes to locate where Lance was projecting from. Since Lance wasn’t actively making a connection to them nor responding to Hunk’s probing, his presence kept wavering. It didn’t help that they had to navigate around walls, stairs, and hallways that prevented a straight path or led the wrong direction all together. But it only took another two for hot Galran metal to cut through the heavily enforced door hidden deep in the lower levels.

They could feel the cold instantly. Voices arguing and the sound of solid things being hit against each other.

Inside they found three Camians snarling at each other while chipping at a wall of ice that cut through the room. Two more lay unconscious near a large table lined with multiple restraints and ranting in the midst of it all was the male from the first night Revolus.

“You idiots were supposed to supposed to inebriate them properly! And now they’re damaged! I can’t return them in this state without the humans noticing! They’re surprisingly more perceptive than I anticipated.. I’ll have to come up with a contingency plan, and if you can’t get them out of there I’m going to force the blame on you!!”

Shiro would have punched his lights out, but Allura got there first. One smack and he collapsed like a puppet with cut strings. The sudden silence drawing attention of the other three, putting up their paws in surrender in the face of a very pissed off Princess.

Instead the former Champion set to work on getting through the ice shield, hand melting through and cutting large blocks that Hunk helped him move.

It seemed like ages before he felt the give through to the other side, Shiro starting to worry about just how much this had drained Lance to make the wall this thick, let alone why he felt it necessary. He tried not to dwell on the fact that Lance still hasn't been able to make frost consciously, how it seemed that the only two times he had frozen something there was immediate threat... No sooner as his hand broke past the ice did something hard smack against it causing him to draw back.

 

Whoever was on the inside must have been tracking its light, no doubt that sound on their side was muffled beyond understanding through the shield. Still Shiro took a cautious look through the hole before moving again.

Behind the shield he could see the face of someone, feminine features prominently. “I take it your Rayla?”

She blinks in surprise before setting her face in a snarl, “Who wants to know?”

“Well, your father for one. And judging from this barrier I’d say you have one of my friends in there with you. If you’d let us we’ll get you out and back to him.”

She didn’t move aside from a twitch at the mention of her father. “And how do I know it’s not a trap? That rat just wants his toys back!”

Shiro barely had time to mull that over before another voice answered. “Shiro..?”

“Keith! Keith are you alright? We’ll getcha out soon ok?”

“Shiro make him stop!”

“Who?”

“The ice! He won’t stop Shiro! He can’t take anymore!”

That got him moving again, Hunk and Allura joining in now with whatever they found to smack against the wall. At least Keith’s plea was enough to stop the girl’s protests.

Rayfa stood over an exhausted looking, glowy Lance with some metal object in her hands, likely what she had used to smack Shiro. The Blue paladin sat on the floor with his hands dug into the ice his eyes were glassy and unfocused as if he was still trying to keep it growing. Keith sat draped next to him, weakly trying to pull the others hands away, Lance’s body was trembling in exertion.

Looking back at the Camians attempts to get through there was hardly a scratch yet the floor was littered in ice shards, like it would regrow as soon as they got any headway. But Shiro had managed to cut through easily. Was it just the shear heat his hand could make, or did the Quintessence Lance pour into the ice recognize his own on some level? Allowing him in where the others got repelled?

Sometimes Shiro questioned what the substance could be compared to back on Earth, mana from an RPG? Life essence? The Force even? Maybe they were all the same in the end. Different stories just used it different ways.

But it didn’t matter right now, he had to get his boys taken care of..

\---

Kriven was being led to somewhere else in the castle. Where, he wasn’t sure yet, but he was being escorted by those masked guards of the Princess’s so it couldn’t be good.

What he didn’t expect when they arrived, is for said guards to remove their masks and turn out to be Galra themselves, nor to end up in the castle’s medbay to see his own cub in one of the bunks getting looked over by the paler Alteain who lightly stepped out of the way as he ran to embrace her.

 

After a few minutes Coran softly interrupted, filling the medic’s duty of informing a legal guardian on their charges condition, asking for necessary history, allergies, and the like.

“I recommend that she stay here in the bay for at least two Quintents. For observation if nothing else.” He finished after going over Rayla’s chart. “But If our friend here says its alright you’re free to stay with her.” Coran pats the Galra’s shoulder gently with a small smile. “Fatherhood is a precious gift, I’m glad we were able to return it to you.”

Kolivan who had been watching from afar suddenly perked and glanced around the rest of the room as if remembering something, another bed was disturbed from recent use but no sign of its former occupant. Or plural thereof. “Coran, where are the cubs..?”

“Ah.. Well I’m afraid Lance has been less than corporative…” the ginger Altean moved closer to the other, murmuring quietly. “I theorize that whatever amount of the drug that managed to get into his system had an adverse reaction when he tapped into the Blue Lion’s quintessence. Her power instead triggered an overdose of adrenaline to override its effects. His fight or flight instincts had been full blast since.”

Coran motioned subtly over to the supply closet, it was only opened a hairsbreadth but Kolivan could still see a sliver of glowing ice blue on guard within. “Rather than continuing to upset him and risk himself or Keith further injury, I asked if he would prefer the team to try instead. He agreed as long as the rest of us steer clear of his bunker for now. I do have a few scanners set to alert for anything life threatening, but otherwise we have to wait.”

It took a little over half a varga for the other three to come back. As soon as they had dropped the three off with Coran the team had been called for an immediate trial to process the events. The Princess was only allowed let them go from the hearing when Kolivan had got tired of waiting and arrived in the court room, offering to stay with her instead, but not before needing to press his worries over Lance’s actions. It was the fact that Coran, of all people, hadn’t been able to get through to him yet that made her relent to plea with the counsel.

\---

Catnip. It was freaking catnip. Or something close to it originally.  Revolus had apparently been a supporter and supplier of exotic pets. As in, the people kidnapped and sold as unethical slaves kind. He had been testing a new concoction to make his ‘products’ more cooperative. The result sounded like a date-rape drug that only targeted feline-like biology.

Just the implications made Shiro see red, not that Allura was happy either. Pidge and Hunk had spent the last hour copying the lab notes and collecting samples to analyze in case the formula turned dangerous. Along with his dealing records. Now the three remaining Paladins and the Princess were listening as Revolus was beseechingly trying to argue the benefits of his research for the war before the counsel.

“I know the choice in testing it on the Red Paladin was a poor one, but there’s a whole group of Galra in your ship! Plenty of fodder to perfect it with! Once it works you can possibly use the mixture in a base to disab-ack!!”

A snarl, a weight, and Shiro suddenly stood above him seething. The Canimus had been shoved hard into the floor, the force cracking fancy, marbleish the tiles under him.

“Listen to me and listen _good_.” The Paladin _growls_ with a deathly whisper, his eyes flickering between dark grey to sun gold. “There are two things I absolutely can _not_ tolerate. _One!_ Is someone bringing harm to my family. _Two!_ ” the grip on Revolus’ shirt increased, pushing him further into the broken floor, the smell of burning skin, fur and cloth wafted as the fist lit to life. “is using _prisoners_ as unwilling, disposable _labrats_!”

“Shiro!” Allura snapped in her firmest commanding tone, “As gladly as I would like to break this man apart, we need him alive for this testimony so the Alfas don’t accuse us as well for murdering a noble.”

The former Champion froze at the order, his arm cooling down again. The fight between ‘doing the right thing’ and his gladiator born ‘kill to survive’ instinct -that he thought he had gotten under control, but apparently had brand new triggers now- wared for several minutes.

“SHIRO!! Stand down!!” The Princess snaps again.

Finally, Shiro shoved him once more, a small grim part of him appreciating the feel of a rib cracking under his hand, leaning in close to the others muzzle and snarling in a deadly whisper, “If you ever, **_ever_** , come near me or my cubs again.. Third degree burns will be the _least_ of your worries!” Luckily Shiro’s attention turned elsewhere once Kolivan entered the room.

========

Kriven and Rayla had been settled into the side furthest from Lance’s self-made lair. Coran had gone off to an attached side room to do something doctory. Kolivan had left a while ago but Antok had stayed, Lance could see him sitting far enough away to not feel threatened but close enough to where it felt the extra tall Galra was keeping an eye on him instead of the other two.

Kriven didn’t seem put off by it, the look in his eyes when Antok took the spot was more understanding than anything. Maybe Pidge’s jokes of the Blade leaders all but adopting Keith had a grain of truth to it? Speaking of, Keith was still asleep. Taking chance to look behind him briefly the Red Paladin was curled up on the pile of spare linins that had been hastily pulled off the shelves above, molded into some form of nest/bed thing.

Keith was still stuck in that half shift, but as long as Lance kept a hold on his hand, the only part that Keith was permitting to be touched at the moment, he seemed calm. What worried Lance was that he was still so drowsy. Rayla had been on the way to half sober when they were brought in, but Keith who had been dosed who knew how many times already, had also been slapped in the face with the same unknown substance until the struggle he put up faded into limp dazedness.

Lance had thought it would knock him out too, but for some reason after seeing Keith just so still, so vulnerable, so afraid and _trembling_ , it just sent an electric charge of energy instead. And it wouldn’t _stop_.

Lance had been far too wired to get any rest himself, there was a dull throb of tingling in his whole neck and head from the collar they slapped on him. He could see the bruises and cuts on his own skin, he was pretty sure he might have a few cracked ribs, his left arm felt far too heavy than it should, he couldn’t move it either so it rested in his lap. But the adrenaline! He knew that staying this hyped up so long wasn’t good, that his panic should have faded and left him exhausted instead of staying and needling into him still. Lance knew it could **_not_** be healthy for his body but he could also tell it wasn’t stopping any time soon either.

At least he could still feel Blue. Maybe she was doing something to keep him from frying himself out? His heart should have jumped out of his chest and exploded by now but it felt like something was forcing it to slow down to halfway normal.

But other than that, all Lance could feel was a cold numbness to his injuries being over powered by the need to **_protect._** He _wanted_ to let Coran in, _wanted_ to get them both patched up and see his teammates and talk and laugh, _wanted_ to beg for Hunk’s cooking because he was _starving_. But the fear kept him hidden away and it. Would. Not. LEAVE!!

Lance’s endless cycle of thoughts ground to a stop, head twisting around at near whiplash speed to look back outside then the whoosh of the medbay door opening tickled his ears. Shiro, Hunk and Pidge came in, the younger two looking all over the room nearly bolting over when they figured out where Lance was hiding.

Lance tensed up, body screaming to fight but Shiro caught them both by their collars, (‘or scruff since it was a growing trend to grab us there like a naughty kitten’ voiced a tiny amused part of Lance that wasn’t panicking) dragging them over to Antok instead, the later placing a hand on each of them as if he already knew what to do. A simple questioning look from Shiro made the Galra shake his head slightly and had Shiro turning back to the closet.

The Black paladin didn’t rush, he took his time walking nice and slow until easing to sit on the floor a few feet away from the door. Keeping his voice soft and calm Shiro reached and eased the door just wide enough to peer inside. “Hey guys, how you feeling?”

There was barely time to glance at Keith before the other moved to block him from view, the hand he had in Keith’s pulling free in a need to defend himself, instead the surprisingly prehensile blue tail taking its place and wrapping around his wrist.

Lance looked terrible. Strained and exhausted but also like he chugged three gallons of coffee. Still in mystic primal mode with cougar like markings lining either side of his nose and along the lower rim of his eyes, additional spots here and there. Shiro could see small burns around the collar, signifying its function, blotches of skin darker than they should be. A few cuts that were well into crusting over. But all of it seemed to be ignored as the Blue Paladin put all his attention on becoming a wall between him and Keith.

It took a lot of effort to not let the hurt and worry show. Shiro fought to keep his expression open and relaxed for Lance’s sake. “Those look pretty painful.. Think you would be willing to come out so we can fix you up?”

Even the suggestion sent trembles through the younger boy, the long ears pressed flat and teeth were grit and bared. Lance hugged his arms to himself as if to keep them from lashing out, claws twitching. He didn’t want to hurt Shiro, but at the same time he couldn’t let his defenses down.

“Lance. Lance listen to me. I know you’re upset, I know you don’t want to let Keith get taken away from you right now, but you have to let us look you two over alright?”

“N-Nn.. I ca’t..” his voice rasped brokenly, he looked torn, caught between rushing over to their leader in relief or forcing him away. Lance’s breaths were heavy, his tail tightened around Keith’s wrist possessively, not noticing Shiro’s voice had coaxed the other somewhat awake.

“Hey, its ok.. its just the stress talking, you know he hates being touched by strangers and after that you probably just don’t want anyone near him, even us. That right?”

A strangled, half hoarse whimper was the only reply.

“Its fine, we understand. You’re safe with us and you know it, but you’re hurting and that scream of danger is still there. You getting doped up really isn’t helping either. That feeling might stay around for a while but once the drug wears off it’ll start to get a little better. I _promise_. Do you think it would help if it was just me or Hunk here for now?” Shiro’s voice never lost its gentle tone, ever patient.

He was handling it so easily, Hunk thought, just reading right into Lance’s emotions and giving them words as easily as he could talk to Black. Shiro had probably seen something like this before... Except there wasn’t any safe hiding spots in _that_ place…

In the end Lance gave in, it took more coaxing, Hunks sad puppy face and offering of magic hugs, and Keith finally reaching out past him to latch onto Shiro’s fingers before Hunk coaxed Lance out into the open, starting up a conversation on nothing important just so Lance had something to focus on other than his fear. Though his eyes still watched each of them cautiously never resting in one place more than a few tics.

After Coran gave them instructions, Pidge was allowed close enough to use the more accurate handheld scanners, the info sent to the side room he disappeared in earlier. Shiro had pushed two beds together, making sure they could get looked over properly without anyone blocking their sight of each other and putting Lance in another fit. Keith had some bruises but nothing too bad, and had curled up against Shiro’s chest, just needing to cling to that safety of an older brother and let himself breakdown, too tired and crummy feeling to care about the others in the room.

The friendly atmosphere, seeing Keith safe and getting taken care of, and his own slow patch job finally got Lance to relax a little. Still jittery but the exhaustion set in enough for Blue to stop nursing nerves from damage. Coran was reluctant to put them in cryo pods until they got the collars off.

Unfortunately, Lance couldn’t wait that long. Even with the dial ever so slowly turning from **_outnumbered_** to **_protected_** , he’d still hiss and bear his teeth whenever one of them moved the wrong way. Lance sat on the right bed while Shiro sat and held Keith on the left. When Pidge approached to take a look at the lock on Keith’s collar the Red paladin pressed into Shiro further but otherwise didn’t move away.

Pidge easily enough ignored Lances low growls as they put their focus on it. Hunk kept catching his attention anyway while being swabbed with antiseptic. “Quit squirming ya big baby, its not that bad. Hey! No biting, or no desert take your pick!” Pidge knew there wasn’t any real annoyance behind it, just Hunk going into mother hen mode. The banter and half-hearted threats an attempt to make things feel normal again.

Weird, Keith’s didn’t even seem to be activated. It had to serve some purpose though if they went through the trouble to put it on. Pidge was able to unlatch it easily enough from Keith, the latter pulling away from it as soon as possible.

It was the quiet “Uh oh..” that pulled their attention back to Hunk. Lance was still focused on the three of them, eyes darting from one to the other. He wasn’t listening to Hunk who was examining cougar’s left arm. In fact it didn’t even seem like Lance knew he was touching it. Hunk then pulled a safety pin like object out of the first aid kit and poked his fingers with it. Then his palm, wrist, up the forearm and bicep and into his shoulder.

Lance didn’t even twitch. Not until Hunk caught the barely visible burns peaking out from under his own collar. “Quiznack..”


End file.
